Daddy Dearest
by minuit-profondeur
Summary: Sentimental moments of our favorite characters experiencing issues with their fathers.
1. You're Just Like Your Mother

"Mom" the young sleeping girl whimpered, from the thrusting and moving around it appeared to be more of a nightmare than a dream. "Come back, please" the whimpering soon turned to a loud scream. "Katara wake up" a voice belted, the girl's eyes popped open with tears streaming along the side of her cheeks. "Sokka" she muttered, "Sokka!" Katara was now running toward her brother standing by the room entrance. Hurdling her body into his arms she was now crying at the top of her lungs.

"It's going to be okay" he softly whispered into her left ear. "We have to help dad, so hurry up and get dressed" With that he kissed his younger sister on the forehead and headed out. Katara was left standing there only but to wipe the tears off her face. It has been a year since the passing of her mother and the wounds are still fresh. Leaving her to only dream of what she once had. After tying her lengthy amber coloured hair into a wrap she quickly picked up her seal-fox coat and headed out of her igloo home.

"Now Sokka the key is to focus" Sokka glanced at his father in anger, "How can I if the stupid fish wont hook?" he put down his pole and and crossed his arms. His father Hakoda was a man in his thirties with a scruffy yet handsome face. "Sokka if you ever expect to be a warrior you need to learn the basics, starting with patience and fishing is a great way to learn" he leaned over and patted his son on the tip of his head not messing up the "well placed" wolf tail. "Hey wait for me" a voice let out from the distance. Both turning around they caught glimpse of Katara running toward them on the snowy slope.

Running up the hill with heavy breathing Katara sat down to take a breather. "Look your sister managed to come just in time" Hakoda joked. Picking up Sokkas fishing rod he handed it over to Katara, "Now how about you show your brother how a true warrior does it." Looking up Katara noticed her father's grin and reacted instantly with a smile of her own. Throwing the line into the water she sat their waited. Minutes passed and an annoyed Sokka finally snapped "You see she can't even do it" tears began dripping again from Katara's face.

Consoling her, Katara's father wrapped his arms around her and wiped the tears off her face with the tip of his finger. "It's alright your daddy's here no need to cry" he spoke with an assuring voice. She began feeling more relaxed and comfortable. "How about we give it another try Katara" trying to smile with her soaked face she picked up the fishing rod again and threw into the sea. Still nothing happened, "See told you it's pointless" Sokka groaned getting up and leaving. Katara's face was fixated on the water and didn't blink whatsoever. "Wait" Hakoda stuck his hand out motioning for Sokka to come back. Walking over with his head down annoyed he began to mumble "Dad there is no fis-" before he could finish his sentence a fish shot up out of the water.

Katara's face still looking at the water took her hand out and swaying it back and forth, the seas began to imitate her motion of hands so to speak and moved back and forth as well. Fish began popping up one by one and soon caught it's self on the hook of the fishing rod. "That's great Katara, now reel her in" Hakoda yelled with excitement. Sokka grabbed a struggling Katara and help her pull up the rod. With a few more tugs they were both flung back from force and the fish flew into Sokka's face. Screeching with fear he shot up and began running in circles and soon trailed off back into the village.

"Now that's what I call some fishing" Hakoda placed his hand down on the center of Katara's head and began patting it. "You've got the same determination as your mother Katara" Katara eyes opened and the tears continued even more, this time however they weren't of sadness but out of happiness.

**A/N - I know extremely crappy but I am trying to improve my writing style. This won't be the end of "Daddy Dearest" I am creating more for different characters. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Greatest Earthbender Who Ever Lived

I'm smothered; everywhere I go some guard always has to follow along. So far being blind has had its downs and never any ups. "Toph where do you think you're going?" My father always seems to stop me from having any fun. I mean I'm eight years old who's never had any real friends. They keep me trapped in this prison you call a home but I want to escape one day and when I do I'll never look back. Hmmm, I think I am getting ahead of myself with this story so maybe we should go back a little.

"The key is a proper stance young one" Master Yu is my "earthbending" teacher who says he will help me become a great bender but I know that's all a bunch of monkey feet. He's holding me back I just know it, why you ask?

Maybe it is the way he talks to me like I will have a heart attack every five minutes into the lesson or it could even be the fact that we've been going over this stinkin' basic training for the past 3 months. He thinks I have noticed that he's been teaching me the same stances and movements every single day but you can never get past these eyes, well you know what I mean. "Toph are you listening to me?" I'm getting really sick of this guy. I always like to mess with him and play the helpless role. "Huh, wait where you are" my hands are moving all over the place looking for a physical object to rest me hands on. I can already hear him panicking over there, wow Toph you really do rule. Whenever I get tired of Master Yu _(if he even deserves that title) _I like to poke fun at him just so he can realize who actually the one in charge is.

"Toph has been improving slowly but her blindness is holding her back from reaching potential." Master Yu always has to report back to my dad after every single training session we have. Are you serious? What kind of man bows down to another? If you ask me this whole snitch thing is getting a little bit tiresome and old. My father is a wealthy and known man. In fact our entire family is a legend when it comes to the Earth Kingdom.

The Bei Fong dynasty has always had a history of successful nobleman. With every generation a new heir is needed to claim the title as leader of the Bei Fongs. Obviously a 4'9 blind girl isn't what they were expecting as a rightful heir. Sometimes I think my dad resents me for everything you know? It's like he was disappointed to have a "weak" daughter when he could have a strong earthbending son who could take over. Let's face it I don't think but know my parents resent me why else would they keep me a secret from the entire Earth Kingdom yet alone world. Embarrassed seems like the proper I think. It's not like I really care what they think but still I'm their child it wouldn't hurt to at least show some sort of interest in me besides always crying like screech-squirrel 24 /7 on my whereabouts.

That's why I don't bother telling any of them about the real me. They all think I am helpless but boy will they be in for a big surprise when they find out my secret.

I've been training with real masters not that jabbering old fossil Master Yu. My masters are badger moles. At first thought it might sound strange that I am learning how to do martial arts from a bunch animals but that's just it they aren't normal animals. They can relate with me and my problems. Badger-Moles are blind just like me and not only that but they are able to earthbend through their senses.

They don't rely on their lack eyes but try and use whatever else they have. All it takes is to wait and listen. I've been secretly training with them for 4 years now and they've never let me down yet. Yea, sneaking out is wrong and I know I should probably listen and respect my parent's decisions once in a while but it is just something that is not in my nature. "Dinner is ready" Whenever we eat the table is always quiet. It's not like I have anything to really say but come on, has no one ever heard of breaking the rock? At least my mother always has a smile on her face. That's something I've always admired about her. No matter what the situation is she manages to show joy and happiness.

She was the polar opposite of my dad though no matter it always looks like he's angry. No smile no nothing, it really is frustrating. I can sense a beating of some sort when I start to eat. It's a heartbeat; the thumping pattern is different from those of my parents and Master Yu. It's beating faster than usual normally this is a clear sign of nervousness. I pick up my head and search around the dining room from where the heartbeat could be coming from. _Thump, Thump, _there it was again.

I turned revolved my head around to see one of the servants. _Thump, Thump, _there it was again the heartbeat was defiantly coming from this guy. Total creeper if you ask me. How am I able to hear a heartbeat exactly? It is a part of my training with the Badger Moles they have taught me to use my feet to feel the vibrations of the earth. So as long as person is connecting to the ground I can sense any whisper, sweat, breath or in this case heartbeat.

"Is everything all right Ms. Bei Fong?" I snapped out of my trance. The servant was talking to me now; I better try to just ignore my thoughts. "I'm fine" I sighed. I placed my chopsticks back on the table somehow I lost my appetite now. "May I be excused?" my father stared at me for a brief moment "Very well, Zhang can you make sure Toph gets to her room safely" He motioned his hands to the creepy servant guy. Thanks a lot dad. "Why of course Mr. Bei Fong" he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to my room. Once we reached there he placed me on my bed and whispered "Good night Ms. Toph" I don't know why but this had to be the scariest moment of my laugh talk about gross.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. No matter what positioned are turned on my bed all I could hear was that heartbeat. _Thump, Thump. _I could recognize it and know that it was still coming from that Zhang guy or whatever his name was. Why is he still up at this hour I thought? I heard footsteps moving passed my door. I shot up out of my bed and wiggled my way onto ground to "get a better look" I could see him perfectly. He was making his way down the hallway into our family safe. "That little thief" I tiptoed my way up to the door and slowly opened it. He finished packing up all of **our **loot and put it in his little brown sack, a man carrying a sack? Wow what a man.

He dashed out of the house like a Cheetah-Rabbit. If you think I was going to let this guy just go on willy nilly than obviously you are reading the wrong story. I followed him out of the house, he managed to use his earthbending and leap over the gate without the guards seeing him. Huh this thief actually managed to impress me. He wasn't that slick though, the earthbending he had done created a large vibration that awoke my parents. They must have gotten out of their rooms to check on me and see I wasn't there. I can't be bothered with how upset they are right now but instead how to catch this no good crook.

Zhang managed to make it up to the fields on the outskirts of our village. It looks like he had plans on leaving with this money for good. He still kept on moving not noticing my presence following him but I am not going to make this easy for him. I chucked a rock at his head to catch my attention. Turning his head back he seemed surprised to see me, just the way I like it. "Ms. Toph what do you think you are doing out here, shouldn't you be in bed?" That no good thief was trying to toy with me, I may be little but he still needs to realize who the one with the pedigree here is.

"I can say the same for Zhang, what do you think you're doing with my families values" his emerald colored eyes widened at my words of justice. Next thing you know he was laughing. Are you kidding me? He thinks he has a right to laugh at the great Toph Bei Fong? Well he has another thing coming. "Run along little one your daddy is probably wetting his pants right now" from that point on I do not know why but a tear rolled down my cheek. Who does this low life think he is? I was angrier than before now "No one and my mean no one ever talks about my father and that includes scum like you" He was surprised to see a nine year old talk to him in that way but still his grotesque face crinkled into a smile that could scare a Moose-Lion.

"Playtime is over" he dropped the sack of goods and twisted his hand to form a grip, within moments the ground started crumbling beneath my feet. I was sinking; he made the earth into quicksand. Every single movement I made just made it even easier for me sinks faster. He was intent on killing me and for what? A couple of gold pieces that's why, I've sunken deep into the earth up until my neck. Zhang seemed to get pleasure out of this by going as far as to laughing even grosser than before. "Such a shame isn't it? The Bei Fong family will forever crumble in its legacy because of the birth of an incompetent, weak blind girl" the words he spoke were bitter to me and couldn't bare it any longer.

This can't be the end I thought, my head had just been fully engulfed in thick and slimy sand like substance. If I give up now I will have disappointed my mother and my father. As much as I like to say how I could care less what they think in reality I actually do. I am the greatest earthbender in the world I shouted to myself and there is no way in this messed up world I will let a common thief defeat me. With all the force in my body I shot my hands back up to the surface and managed to make the quicksand solid. With that movement I let out a force to create a crater to free myself.

Zhang turned around to see me there standing in all my glory. He underestimated his opponent and this will be his downfall. "You little—"he pulled his arms back and shot them both back out clenching his fist. The sot out from both side of his body and was lunged toward. I could sense the motion of the earth moving at a fast rate towards me. This is it, I lunged the back of my palms to both sides of the attack and swiftly flicked my hands forward to redirect it back to him. I obviously didn't see that one coming and as an end result got knocked out. Pow right in the kisser! I walked over to his lifeless body on the ground and picked up the sack of money. I stomped on his back and proclaimed my victory "I told you I was the greatest earth bender" Sometimes people just never learn though.

I could sense footsteps moving closer and closer to both of us. "Ms. Bei Fong, you are alright" It was our family's guards. They picked up Zhang and from my guesses is he is going to be spending a long time in the slammer. The guards helped me up as well and carried me home. Once we arrived back I was dreading my parent's reaction. My mother hugged and blabbered on and on about how she was so worried, typical for my mother to get her panties in a bunch, but then that's when I sensed a heartbeat. It was strange because the signals I was getting from it were anger, sadness, and happy at the same time. What's even weirder was the fact that it was coming from my dad.

His body dropped to the ground and pulled me into his arms. He was crying, this was the first time I've ever "seen" him cry before. "Don't you ever leave us, we were so worried about you" I don't know what came over me but I began to cry as well. "I'm sorry dad" he held me tighter and didn't let go. My father didn't care what happened to the money or what happened with me and Zhang. All he seemed concerned about was the fact that I was home safely with him.


	3. The Circus Is My Calling

**Avatar The Last Airbender Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any A:TLA characters they all belong to Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko. **

_Father,_

_By the time you are reading this parchment you must have realized I've left home. I am sad to say that I will not be returning back, not under these circumstances that is. All my life I've been referred to as "the nobleman's daughter" and for a while now I am beginning to think that, that isn't who I want to be anymore. Politics, social class and appearances, the truth is none of that stuff matters to me and isn't something I can see myself doing for the rest of my life. I was born to be free and experience the world on my own not to be sheltered and kept safe in a life of imprisonment. I know you don't understand but try to realize that I wasn't happy at home. Always being a part of matching set with 6 different sisters is too much to handle when it comes to responsibilities and a burden of living up to their achievement. During my time at the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls we were always taught to achieve our desires as women and live up to our full potential. Going to the circus is where my dreams will finally become reality. It's where I can be somebody, my own person with freedom to finally succeed my own standards of living. This is a decision that I've thought long and hard on and I have come to an understanding that there is no turning back now and I am perfectly okay with accepting that. My home, my real home is a place where I can express myself and I hope you as a loving husband and father can understand that letting their child go is the best decision. Please mother that I love her and make sure the girls don't fight over who gets my bed. Without I leave you with a goodbye. Not forever though, heck maybe you can watch me perform one day but until then-._

_Love, Ty Lee_

The father held the last hint of his daughter's essence tightly in his hands and began weeping with sorrow. Perhaps he had come to the realization that everything his daughter stated in the letter was true after all or maybe he still left scarred by the absence of his child. News soon got out throughout the capital that one of the most respected noblemen of the Fire Nation has had their child runaway. "What a foolish man, can't even control his own child" hissed the Firelord upon hearing the rumor himself. He turned toward his daughter who appeared to be no more than the age of 11.

"Azula" He called out to her as she was running around the garden, "Might I have a word with you my dear?" his tone seemed to change once he caught glimpse of the girl.

"Of course father" Azula trotted over to the firelord clearly still in the mentality of playing a game still.

"Have you heard of your friend Ty Lee and her disappearance" he questioned. He knew that Azula went to school with the Nobleman's daughter and brought Ty Lee over to the palace on numerous occasions.

"Yes father I have, I told her not to go and that she would be making a mistake but she obviously she had no sense to listen to me" Azula smirked with satisfaction. She was supposedly "best friends" with Ty Lee yet managed to speak ill of her in front of her father. "I would never leave you father" she assured the firelord. Ozai stared at his daughter for a moment and began to smile grimly.

"You may continue your frolicking my dear" with that Azula bowed in honor to show respect to her high powered old man and left running off in merriment.

"Can I help you" asked an elderly man in his mid 50's. His hair snowy white hair was shoulder length and pulled into a ponytail. Most elderly war veterans of the firenation seemed to have put their hair into that style as a way of showcasing their status of achievement.

"Yes" the young girl proclaimed. She was much shorter than the man and had her hair wrapped up into a braided ponytail. Her grey eyes were illuminating in the sunlight.

"My name is Ty Lee and I wish to join your circus troupe" Ty Lee stood there asserting her position with her knuckles locked onto to both sides of her hips. The man who appeared now to be the circus leader just glared at her for a moment.

"My dear, one does not just simply join the circus you must audition first" He shot is fist out in glory clearly proclaiming his love for his occupation. Ty Lee giggled at his theatrical performance. "Why of course I would never want to upset traditions" she tried keeping a straight face but could only end up laughing even more now.

They both headed inside the large tent which was filled with seating row by row there were chairs for audience to view the joyous moments of the circus. A tear fell from her cheek as she looked around. "It's so beautiful" she exclaimed.

"Why yes it is" the circus leader proclaimed as he scratched his chin in admirement. "Now on to the audition" he pointed his hand to the center of the room which held a large platform along with handlebars and ropes.

"I need to be able to make sure that you can perform all stunts and moves during our performances for we cannot have an accident on our hands." Ty Lee smiled at his words and happily skipped over to the platform. She managed to stand on it and in an instance took hold of the bars and swung from handle to handle like a Lemur-Monkey. Along with various tumbles and turns the circus leader was in awe by the young girl's performance.

On her last swing Ty Lee let go of the handle bars and performed a triple somersault landing on the ground in front of the circus leader. "How was that" she smiled cheerfully.

"My dear you have the talent, we would be honored to have you join our troupe" he grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it with a bow after. "Your first performance will be tonight, so please start getting prepared" Ty Lees face crinkled up to form a charming smile of gratitude.

_This is it my dream is finally coming true_

Night soon came and Ty Lee began gazing into her dressing room mirror. Her lips were covered with a glossy red lipstick and her hair had been brushed to perfection. Looking down at herself she noticed how exotic her outfit appeared to be. The knee high black boots and fishnet stockings wrapped around her legs while a professional jacket covered her torso. On top of her neatly brushed hair was a troupe hat placed on the side of her head.

Ty Lees once again looked back up into the mirror to see a full view of herself. "If only father could see me now" she breathed to herself. She was quickly brought back from her daydreaming when she heard a loud voice echo throughout the tent. "Will the amazing Ty Lee please take the stage"

Ty Lee got out of her seat and walked over to the curtains where she awaited to perform. The circus leader stood by her and whispered into her ear "Break a leg kid you are going to do great"

With that she turned to him with a great big grin on her face and walked off through the curtains and onto the stage.

_Starting now I am what they always called a circus freak, and I am proud. _

**A/N – I actually enjoyed this one since Ty Lee isn't normally a character that I care for but it was fun to try her out. R&R is always welcome.**


	4. Lost In Her Family's Image

**Avatar The Last Airbender Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any A:TLA characters they all belong to Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko.**

"Now ladies even though it is your second day at the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girl but you were all given an assignment last night. Who can tell me what their assignment was?" The teacher looked around the room to see no one paying attention at all.

"That's write you were all given a creative writing assignment." Mrs. Harima was a senile woman for her age as expected for she's been teaching at the **RFNA **for 50 years now. Her silver white hair was tied back in to a bun to keep from interfering with her eyes. Her vision was already at its breaking point so she had no need to have something as trivial as hair makes it worse. Surely with a group of young ladies coming from high class families you would expect them to be on their best behaviors._ Spoiled little bunch they all are _she thought to herself.

The Governor's daughter Mai sat in the back corner of the room hoping to be left alone by both her classmates and teachers as well. "Ah yes…Mai why don't you read us your writing piece that you've constructed." The sulking eight year old arose from her seat pulling out a folded piece of parchment from her vibrant onyx and red colored dress. She unfolded the paper and held up to her face glaring at the teacher who motioned for her starting. Taking a deep breath she began reading her assignment.

_I slowly look up with anguish on my face._

_Never being able to see much light._

_Sufferings, despair, hate. These words all so familiar fill me head._

_Why must we feel emotions if they only cause us pain._

_Surely life must have more meaning than just suffering._

_When will the shadows stop haunting my dreams?_

_Will they ever disappear? Or have they accepted me as their own._

_The queen of darkness._

Mai stopped reading and averted her eyes up back to the teachers. "Ummm that was very interesting...Mai...wasn't it class?" The group of girls stared at their classmate with fear. Surely they were expecting a poem about happy things that interested them like money and boys but never something so dark and morbid.

Mai rolled her eyes and sighed, her face gave away that look of _To be an artist is to be misunderstood_. "I thought the well put meaning of being separated from an accepting society showed true depth, Mrs. Harima" The voice came from the center of the classroom with everyone eying this girl. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation was her title and she was also eight years old. Her hair was sheened and kept to perfection by carefully wrapping it into a top knot along with her exquisite dress that showcased her high aristocracy.

Mai's face was now flushed. She couldn't believe that someone in the school could actually comprehend her ideals and views. "Just who is this girl?" she mumbled to herself. The bell soon rang with all the girls packing up their items and heading on home. Mai stayed in the corner for a little while after everyone else left. She was in no rush to go home and see "them" as she referred to.

10 minutes after everyone else's departure Mai exited the classroom and walked down the elegant halls of **RFNA**. The design patterns and beautiful paintings everywhere were breathtaking and gave a more renaissance appearance to the school. Well it was more like a giant castle than a school really.

Walking outside into the courtyard she noticed others leaving with their parents or having personal housekeepers coming to pick up her classmates. Mai hated the fact that her parents would be picking her up in fact she loathed the very idea of it.

"Hey you, the one with the goofy hair...You're Mai daughter of the Fire Nation Governor am I correct?" Mai turned around to see Azula along with a companion of hers, nobleman's daughter Ty Lee. "Why is that any of your concern exactly" she barked at the princess. Azula smiled and extended her arm. Mai looked at it flabbergasted for a brief moment but soon accepted and shook her hand.

"You've seem to struck a strong interest to me Mai, from today on you will be Ty Lee and I's new friend" Azula seemed to have always gotten what she wanted without asking and apparently the same rule applies for people as well.

Why is it that Mai didn't say no to the "greeting" perhaps she realized for the first time there was someone that actually understood her and that person's name was Azula. "Fine" she hissed and with that Ty Lee hugged Mai. "I am so happy, we are going to be the best of friends" she giggled as her hold was now even tighter. Struggling to get free from Ty Lee's grip she rudely responded "Do you mind backing up off of me please" smiling apology Ty Lee let go of her melancholy friend. "Then it is decided, tomorrow us three will meet in center of the courtyard" interrupted Azula.

Turning around Mai caught glimpse of over 30 imperial Fire Nation soldiers along with 4 servants carrying a portable thrown walking towards the school entrance. "Are you ready to depart your highness?" One of the soldiers questioned. Azula nodded "It appears we must be going but I will see you tomorrow Mai" beckoning for Ty Lee to follow the two girl entered the portable throne and were carried off with the servants and soldiers.

Mai stood there awaiting for her parents to come and pick her up. "We are sorry for being late darling" Mai's father and mother had finally arrived grabbing their daughters hands and walked her home.

Once reaching home the family walked through the doors to see a group of politicians in their house. Mai wasn't surprised there was always someone in their house no matter what. She never had any privacy whats so ever. "D-Dad I need to tell you something" she wanted to tell her father about her actually making friends since it has never been easy for her. "Not now darling" Mai still tugged on his clothing to catch his attention. "Behave yourself child, we have guest so please go to your room and we will discuss this later" Discuss this later always meant never to Mai.

She ran upstairs locking her bedroom doors and flung her body on to the bed. Having a governor as a father was difficult never being able to have a regular conversation always keeping up an image of a perfect family. This is why she resented her family. She wants them to accept her and love her for whom she really is but she knows in her heart that this will never happen.

_Caught up in an image and must break free_

Mai looked out of her window and shut soon shut her eyes. "Perhaps being Azula's friend wouldn't be so bad after all"


End file.
